The Fox Cub Trilogy!
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: The first book of the Fox Cub Trilogy. When ThunderClan takes in three fox cubs no one knows just what kind of problems are going to arrise. The story of Foxpaw, Flowerpaw, and Firepaw. Rated T just to be safe! Please Review! No one reviews anymore...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jaykit put his nose to the ground. He sniffed around until he finally caught the fox scent he had been looking for. Jaykit signalled Hollykit and Lionkit to come over to him with his tail. If the three made too much noise the patrol would find them and they would have to go back to camp. Hollykit and Lionkit happily padded over, eager to start their fox hunt. Jaykit and his kin were going to catch the fox cubs before Thornclaw's patrol did, and then they would be the heros!

"What way did they go?" Lionkit mewed in excitement. Jaykit glared at his brother, signalling him to speak a little quieter.

"They went this way," Jaykit answered in his squeaky kitten voice. Hollykit gave a small laugh. Jaykit frowned. Why did she always pick on him because of his voice? There wasn't anything wrong with it. Her own voice sounded just as squeaky, if not more, than his.

"I think I hear Thornclaw's patrol coming," Hollykit mewed in fear. Jaykit listened, Thornclaw's patrol wasn't very far behind them now.

"How about we go straight through this bramble bush instead of taking the long way?" Lionkit piped up. "See? There is a small tunnel that is only big enough for a kit to get through. We will be fine!" Jaykit glanced at the bush, his brother was right!

"Okay," Jaykit mewed tersly. "Hurry up though! We don't have much time." Lionkit nodded and slipped through the tunnel, Hollykit followed right after him. Jaykit hesitated for a moment or two before speeding in after them. In no time at all they were through.

"Where now?" Lionkit asked. Jaykit sniffed the ground, then his eyes widened in amazement.

"They are right there!" Jaykit squealed in excitement. "They are in that hill." Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit ran up to the hill. There was a small hole in it, the right size for a rabbit.

"Must have been a rabbit hole before the fox and her cubs infected it," Hollykit spat. Jaykit glared at her.

"What do you mean by infected it?" Jaykit asked.

"Well, a fox is an icky creature that lives only to kill off innocent cats," Hollykit exclaimed matter-of-factly. "It eats crowfood and doesn't even run by the warrior code. Fox are evil." Jaykit was sick of his sister and her stupid talk.

"As if! A fox lives to protect it's family from things that might harm it, like cats. They are unable to catch their own prey because they can't stalk, and of course they don't run by the warrior code! The warrior code was created for these four clans only. These creatures don't live in clans and they don't stick together for one simple reason; that makes it more likely for them to get killed." Jaykit flamed. Sometimes Hollykit was just too wrapped up in the warrior code.

"Oh," Hollykit murmured. She seemed to be trying to figure out the truth behind Jaykit's words. Lionkit suddenly bounced up and down.

"What are you so happy about?" Jaykit asked in confusion.

"Well," Lionkit began happily. "While you two were bickering, I snuck into the fox hole and found a secret back entrance!" Jykit raised his eyes in surprise. Lionkit did that all by himself? Wow.

"Where is it?" Hollykit asked excitedly.

"I'll show you," Lionkit purred. He led Jaykit and Hollykit over to the other side of the hill. Sure enough, there was a small hole in the side of the hill that led down to where the fox cubs lived.

"I want to go first," Jaykit announced. Hollykit glared at him and was about to protest when Lionkit cut her off.

"Fair enough," Lionkit shrugged.

Jaykit beamed with happiness and began leading the way down the tunnel, Lionkit and Hollykit right behind him. Lionkit's breathe hit Jaykit's tail, making him shudder. They went deeper and deeper into the dark tunnel until they could finally hear the fox cubs.

"I hear them," Hollykit whispered in excitement. "I can actually hear them!" Lionkit let out a low chuckle. While Jaykit decided to ignore the two and continue down the tunnel. Soon enough they reached the fox den and there were three tiny fox cubs.

"Wow their tiny," Hollykit laughed. "Why, even old Longtail could beat them." Jaykit padded towards them.

"Jaykit! Get away from them, they are dangerous," Lionkit shouted.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Jaykit asked in complete and utter confusion. "Why, by the looks of it, they were only just born today." Lionkit ran over to his brother and the fox cubs just to see that Jaykit was right. Some after birth still lay on the ground near the fox cubs and blood stained the ground. The fox cubs themselves were still damp.

"I guess we can't kill them now," Hollykit sighed. "After all, you are never supposed to ignore a kit in trouble. Or in this case, a fox cub. It goes against the warrior code." For once in her life, Hollykit had used the warrior code to point out a flaw in what Thornclaw's patrol was trying to do.

"I'll go get Thornclaw and his patrol over here. They need to know that these fox cubs are not to be harmed." Lionkit mewed sadly. All of them held sympathy for the orphaned fox cubs.

"Me and Jaykit will start taking them out of this den," Hollykit decided, unable to stand being useless. Lionkit nodded and excited the den. Hollykit and Jaykit started dragging one of the fox cubs to the main entrance to the den. This one squealed in frustration at being dragged across the ground, but didn't struggle. Soon enough Jaykit and Hollykit had gotten the fox cub out of the den and went in to get the second one. By the time they were finished, Thornclaw and his patrol had arrived.

"Wow," Thornclaw exclaimed in surprise. "I guess it wouldn't be right for us to let them starve to death. We can't very well hand them off to another fox either because that would most likely get us all killed. I guess we better take them back to camp." With that ThornClaw picked up a fox cub and started back to the clan. Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit started to follow, but Squirrelflight, who had been part of the patrol, stopped them in their tracks.

"What in the name of StarClan were you doing, hunting down fox cubs?" Squirrelflight demanded. Her anger at the three was clear as day.

"Well..." Jaykit began, only to be cut off by Hollykit.

"We were proving that we were as strong as any of you big ol warriors! We were sick of you acting like we was only kits!" Hollykit mewed defiantly.

"Hollykit!" Jaykit shouted.

"We were getting sick of everyone treating us like new borns," Lionkit mewed calmly. "We wanted to show you that just because we are kits doesn't mean we can't catch anything but moths and beetles." Jaykit shot his brother an appreciative glance. Lionkit always had been able to sweet talk anyone. Squirrelflight seemed satisfied enough with his answer.

"Let's go back to camp then," Squirrelflight decided. "You three will be lucky if Firestar makes you apprentices." Even though her tone said she was joking, Squirrelflight's words still made the three shudder.

They arrived back at camp just as Firestar was calling a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high ledge for a clan meeting," he shouted. Half the clan was already underneathe high ledge. "I would like Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit to come sit up here with me. Jaykit's eyes filled with excitement at the thought of looking down at the other cats from high ledge. It was his dream to become clan leader one day, and he hoped that he would be picked as the next deputy.

"As you all know," Firestar began in a loud clear voice. "Earlier today a fox had been killed off by one of our patrols. Now this fox just happened to have three little cubs. Thornclaw and his patrol went looking for those three cubs, but in the end it was Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit who found them. The warrior code says we must not abandon kits in need, no matter what clan they are from. These aren't kits, but the rule still applies. Just yesterday, Whitewing gave birth to three kits. Not one of them lived. She has plenty of milk and has voluntered to nurse these three fox cubs. Since she is the one nursing them, she has decided to name them Foxcub, Firecub, and Flowercub. Foxcub is the boy, and the other two are the girls. I know I should have asked the for the clans opinion on the cubs, but if most of you said no then we would be breaking the warrior code. Even though they are fox, I would still like you all to treat them like you would treat any other fellow clan cat. I know I am saying this kind of early, but I think that Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit have deserved the right to become aprentices. I ask for Starclan to let this one thing pass, as these three have proven themselves worthy of becoming aprentices. However, they will not do any battle training or border patrols until they have reached six moons. Jaykit, Hollykit, Lionkit. I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these three young kits and give them their apprentice names early. Jaykit, from this day forward until you are named a warrior, you shall be known as Jaypaw. Ashfur will be your mentor. Hollykit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw. Brightheart will be your mentor. Lastly, Lionkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor. This meeting is over." Jaypaw looked at his brother and sister with satisfaction. They were the first ever cats of ThunderClan to become aprentices before their time. On top of that, the clan appreciated what they did for the orphan fox cubs. The clan was chanting Jaypaw and his sibling's names. It filled Jaypaw with extreme satisfaction. He knew for a fact that he and Lionpaw and Hollypaw's names would live forever as a legend. Heck, maybe even tomorrow he would go and visit the fox cubs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Review if you want there to be more to the Fox cubs trilogy! I had been meaning to do a story about this for a long long long long long long long long long long long long long (you get the picture) long time. But ya, I need at least three NICE and HELPFULL reviews if this story is going to continue. ALSO! If you have any ideas for things that could happen in the fox cub trilogy then please leave them in review form! THANK YOU!**

**P.S. If I do get three nice reviews then I am totally going to have the next chappy up in a jiffy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One!

Firecub looked at her reflection in the puddle of water. She had always known she wasn't a cat, but a fox. Still, it bothered her to know that she looked so... _different _from the other members of ThunderClan. The other cats treated Firecub and her kin like they would treat any other member of ThunderClan, but Firecub still had a niggling doubt that they had been ordered to. She knew the story behind how she had come to the clan, but she still kind of wished that she had been born into the clan.

A shout from behind her made Firecub jump.

"Hey Firecub!" Foxcub's voice shouted loud and clear. "Me and Flowercub and Icekit and Foxkit are going to play hide-and-seek! You want to come?" Firecub thought about it for a moment. Hide-and-seek was a game that Daisy had taught them when they were young. Apparently young twolegs liked to play the game all the time, usually they played in the dark though. It was a perfect game because it had to be played quietly, it didn't bother anyone, and it was still miraculously fun! Firecub didn't need to think about it anymore and ran over to her brother in order to start the game.

"Who is going to be it?" Icekit mewed playfully. Foxcub thought about it for a moment or two before deciding.

"Last one to the top of high ledge is it!" Foxcub shouted before dashing off. It was how he always decided it. It was the most unfair thing to do since Foxcub, Firecub, and Flowercub were much faster than Icekit or Foxkit. It was because they were fox.

Firecub made it to the top of high ledge first, then came Foxcub, Flowercub, Icekit, and finally Foxkit.

"No fair!" Foxkit huffed. "You three have naturally stronger legs!"

"Fine then, you pick the challenge," Foxcub challenged. Firecub smiled secretly.

"Okay," he laughed. "You want to know what I pick for the challenge? We all have to sneak out of camp on our own, no help from others. Then, we have to go to Windclan border and catch a rabbit without getting caught. Whoever gets caught first is it." Firecub gave a gasp of surprise. They weren't alowed out of the camp until they became apprentices! Also, they weren't alowed to cross the borders _ever. _Not even warriors could cross the border. Only medicine cats and clan leaders could, and they could only do so if they had a very good reason. On top of that, hunting on another clans territoy was against the warrior code!

"I'm not going to break the warrior code," Foxcub stated simply. "I have honour and the clan trust me and my kin despite the fact that we are fox instead of cat. I don't want to abandon my honour and lose the clans trust." Firecub gazed with admiration at Foxcub. Her brother was such an honourable fox!

"Scaredy cat," Foxkit taunted. "You're just too afraid to do it." Firecub glared at Foxkit. Now this cat didn't have any honour in him at all. This cat was just a loser.

"I agree with my brother," Firecub declared with pride. "I'm not a scaredy fox, but I don't think we should do something so stupid just so we can-" Firecub was just about finished talking when Foxcub broke in.

"Fine I will do it. I am not a scaredy fox either. I will do this stupid WindClan thing if it means getting you to shut up." Firecub's previous admiration for her brother disapeared in an instant. What kind of fox did he think he was? No honourable fox would give in to a silly taunt!

"I guess I am stuck in this game too then," Flowercub sighed. Firecub shrugged her shoulders to show she was in too. Firecub and her kin never did anything without the each other. It was practically a rule for the three of them.

"Alright then," Foxkit mewed playfully. "Let it begin now!" With that Foxkit darted over to the medicine den and started climbing the wall. Firecub never even hesitated in running off on her own. Unlike Foxkit Firecub had a plan. Just so as to not leave any scent behind in case there was a search party, Firecub used the tunnel to the dirt place.

Once Firecub was out of the dirt place she went looking for a stale fox scent. Sure enough, there was one near an old fox trap that had long turned to rust. Firecub rolled around in the place where the fox scent was before getting up and heading to the WindClan border. Although she had never been out of the camp in her living memory, Firecub already knew well enough where the WindClan border was. The elders had told many stories of fights near the WindClan border and they told about the warriors that had died near there.

So far Firecub's plan for winning was working out fine. Now she just needed to sneak onto WindClan territory and it would all be fine. The best thing about being a fox was she could enter WindClan and if they saw her they would just drive her off, thinking she was just a simple rogue fox. It was literally the perfect plan.

Not long after rolling in some fox stench in order to better hide her ThunderClan smell, Firecub was at the WindClan border. WindClan smelled terrible! It was like rolling in a bunch of 'dirt' and then jumping into a pile of hay! Firecub didn't like the smell of WindClan at all. Hopefully she would be able to catch a rabbit and get out of there before WindClan even realized she was there.

Firecub passed the WindClan border and began stalking through what little undergrowth actually exsisted in these plain meadows. Firecub continued stalking along until she heard a noise and saw Flowercub biting into the neck of a large rabbit, delivering a quick kill. Firecub was proud of her sister and all, but she had yet to catch her own rabbit before she could head back.

"Flowercub," Firecub called in a loud whisper. Flowercub lifted her head and dragged her prey over to where her sister was hiding.

"What is it?" Flowercub asked in confusion. "Do you want some help? There are more rabbits down near the border you know. By the lake too! They are all near the water. This one I ended up chasing away from the water." Firecub nodded. This was exactly what she needed to know.

"Any sign of Foxcub and the other two?" Firecub asked. Flowercub shook her head.

"I haven't seen any of them," she said simply. "I hope none of them have been caught or, even worse, killed." Firecub nodded. She prayed to StarClan that her brother hadn't been killed by a WindClan patrol. If he had she probably wouldn't be able to live with herself, knowing that she didn't have the ability to prevent him from doing this stupid thing. It would have been much easier if one of them had just decided to be it in hide-and-seek.

"Well, I guess I will see you later," Firecub decided finally before heading off.

"Keep an eye out for those three," Flowercub shouted before grabbing her rabbit and heading back to camp.

"Don't forget to drag your rabbit through the water to get rid of WindClan's scent," warned Firecub. Flowercub gave a flick of her tail to show she heard. Meanwhile, Firecub, satisfied that her sister had listened to her warning, began making her way down towards the lake. Sure enough there were rabbits there.

Firecub got into a hunting position before sliding her way down to the lake. She remembered a warning she had heard once. 'A mouse will feel you before he smells you and a rabbit will smell you before he sees you.' At least, that was how Firecub thought it went. She wasn't too sure. Still, she made sure to keep down wind as she stalked her first prey she would ever have caught in her entire life. Sure enough, it only noticed her presence by the time it was too late. Firecub finished it off with a huge blow to the neck before taking it back to the border. She had done it sucsesfully and without being caught. Now she just had to get back to camp.

Firecub got up and started on her way back to camp. When she passed the stream she could have sworn she smelled the smell of death, but when she tried to smell it again, it was non-exsistant. Firecub decided to ignore it completely. She didn't forget her own advice as she dragged the rabbit's body through the stream. After that she made her way back to camp.

When Firecub arrived back at camp she noticed that the only one who was still missing was Foxkit.

"Hey, any sign of Foxkit yet?" Firecub asked teasingly.

"No," Icekit mewed sadly. "I haven't seen him this whole time. He disapeared at the start. I hope he is okay..." Firecub's eyes widened in fear. Could that have been the death smell she had smelled back at the stream? Oh StarClan no! It just couldn't be.

"I think your brother is in trouble," Firecub whispered before running for the entrance to the camp. She knew she still shouldn't be out of the camp, but she had to check the stream. She just _had_ to see if Foxkit was still alive, suffering somewhere, or dead and gone.

Firecub ran as fast as her fox legs could carry her till she reached the WindClan border. There, in the stream, lay Foxkit's lifeless form, his eyes glazed and looking up at the sky. His legs were not strong enough to swim through the deeper part of the stream and he got carried away and fell off a cliff onto a large pile of sharp rocks. Firecub let out a loud wail of despair for her lost friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ZOMG! Like it? Yes, no? I hope you are all fully aware why I had to have Foxkit die in the first chapter! See, the thing is, I couldn't have two Foxpaw kittie/fox in the same clan! I know everyone loved him and all, but he had to die right away! Please dont hate me..... REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I like reviews and it would be nice to have some characters to add and some story ideas to design! Oh ya, the prophecy for the power of three does NOT exsist in this trilogy because A) Jaypaw/feather/kit isn't blind B)Jaypaw/feather/kit isn't a medicine cat C)One of the power of three kitties may or may not die in this trilogy (I am SO not telling you if they will or wont) D)My fox cubs are the ones with a pretty prophecy that is yet to be revealed!.......... I cant think of any more reasons yet BUT THINK OF THEM I WILL!!!!!!!!!!! I am stopping writing this story once I stop getting reviews. So the more reviews, the more chapters I will add onto it.**

**P.S. I am unsure on whether or not I should put more fox cubs into this story or make my foxes mate with cats when they are older and create halflings. What do all of you think I should do? Oh and, SORRY ABOUT THE FOXKIT DYING THING!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO!!!! This chapter is Foxcub's POV!!!!!!! Hope you all enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Two!

Foxcub stared in dread at the dead body in front of him. Not long ago Firecub had dragged the body away from the border. When she had brought it back there had been many loud wails from grieving cats. Foxcub didn't hear them. He was too wrapped up in the sight of the motionless body. How could Foxkit be so motionless and lifeless when before he was always so active and cheerfull? Foxcub had told him it was a dumb idea but was stupid enough to fall for a taunt. Foxcub couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for Foxkit's death. If he had just had the strength to say no they would all be there, happy and alive. Foxcub just knew that he was responsible. It just wasn't possible for him not to feel guilty.

A tail rested on Foxcub's shoulder and he turned to see Flowercub standing there, a sad look on her face. Foxcub's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What did she want with him? Did she want to lay more guilt on his shoulders? Did she _like _to make him feel guilty or something?

"I think we all blame ourselves," Flowercub said softly. "While you have been wrapped up with guilt, Firecub has been having an emotional break down. She thinks it was her fault because she couldn't persuade you not to play the game. I myself think both of you should stop being wrapped up in your own emotions and go comfort each other and fellow clan members. Icekit is absolutely petrified with fear." Foxcub's eyes widened in surprise at his sister's insight. Who did she inherit this from? Their mother? Or maybe their father? They would never know for sure. It was impossible to know unless...

"I want to find our father," Foxcub whispered. "There are many things I must know. Like, for example, I would like to know what our mother was like. I would love to have our father's knowledge, if he has any." Flowercub nodded in agreement. Foxcub really wished he had his father! It would be nice to meet him just once.

"It is a pity that even if we found him, even if we chased him off of our territory, we still wouldn't know it was him." Flowercub murmured softly, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Wise words Flowercub," a voice meowed from behind Foxcub. Foxcub turned his head to see Firestar sitting there, his usual pride and strength gone. "I would like it if you two could go get your sister. It is time you became apprentices." Foxcub opened his mouth wide in amazement. Apprentices? They weren't even six moons old! "I know you three are yet too young," Firestar continued, "but fox cubs age faster than cats. They grow bigger quicker. Besides, you three are bigger than alot of my warriors already! I hope you will become much stronger too." Foxcub swelled up with pride.

"Okay!" he shouted in excitement. "I'll go get Firecub! I want to make this sad and gloomy day into one to remember." With that, Foxcub ran over to the nursery to get his sister.

Firecub was laying down in hert own private nest at the farthest side of the den. A wave of sadness was washing over her. Foxcub couldn't stand it any longer.

"Get up Firecub!" He shouted, making his sister jump. "We are going to be apprentices!" Firecub shot up with a jolt of excitement.

"Really?" She asked with happiness.

"Yes really! Apparently fox cubs grow faster than kittens and since we are so big and have a size advantage..." Foxcub trailed off.

"Well let's get going then!" Firecub shouted before dashing off. Foxcub trailed not far behind her. The two ran until they reached the bottom of high ledge where they jolted to a stop right in front of Flowercub.

"The ceremony is about to begin," Flowercub whispered, her voice calm even though her eyes were filled with excitement. Foxcub looked up to see Firestar standing at the top of high ledge. He opened his mouth and let out a loud yowl to signal the beginning of the ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneathe high ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang loud and clear and even the cats in mourning got excited. They all knew what was happening. They all knew that on this most dreadfull of days, something great was going to take place. Cats gathered around the bottom of high ledge and some of them gave Foxcub and his sisters a purr or a smile.

"Today we have lost a young member of our clan," Firestar began, sending some grieving cats into a low moan of distress. "But, that doesn't mean we should all be so sad. Foxkit has joined StarClan and even now watches over us. Still, I don't want all my warriors, aprentices, and kits to be so sad at the loss of that energetic bundle of fur. Today we have three young ones who are ready to become warriors. Foxcub, Firecub, Flowercub! Step forward please." Foxcub stepped forward, excitment making his fur stand on end.

"Although you three broke the warrior code today, I think you have all learned your lesson! Fox cubs grow much faster than a kitten, and these three are far too big for the nursery already, as they have been for almost a moon now. Young they may be, but they are also ready. Flowercub! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Flowercub was shivering with excitement but she still managed to keep her calm voice.

"I do," she whispered.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Hollyleaf! You are a young warrior in need of your first apprentice. I already know of your complete and utter devotion to the warrior code. I am also aware on how gentle and compassionate you can be with other cats. I hope you will pass on all your knowledge to this young fox cub." Flowerpaw went forward and touched noses with Hollyleaf, finally letting her excitement flow.

"Firecub! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Firecub seemed ten times more excited than Flowerpaw, and she let it show.

"I do! I do! I do!" Firecub shouted at the top of her lungs. Firestar let a bemused expression cross his face.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Firepaw. Lionblaze has asked me personally if he could mentor you, and I have agreed. He is also a young warrior in need of his first apprentice and his size will help with battle training. I hope he will pass his strength and intelligence onto you." Firepaw stepped up and touched noses with her new mentor. Only, out of her excitment, Firepaw accidently head butted Lionblaze, making him chuckle a little. Foxcub looked up at Firestar. It was finally his turn! Foxcub would show them all what a great warrior he would be!

"Now then," Firestar meowed in a loud clear voice. "We have one more fox cub to apprentice. Foxcub, please step forward." Foxcub did as he was told, so excited he could have just jumped up and shouted 'I do'. "Foxcub, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan and beliefs even at the cost of your life if need be?" Foxcub couldn't even speak he was so excited, so he just nodded. "Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Jayfur is a young warrior with a good heart. He is in need of his first apprentice, just like his two siblings were. I hope he can pass onto you his wisdom and determination." Foxpaw was so happy at the fact that he was finally an apprentice. He briefly touched noses with his new mentor before realizing something. Foxpaw and his sisters had mentors who were all siblings.

"Foxpaw, Firepaw, Flowerpaw, Foxpaw, Firepaw Flowerpaw" The clan was chanting. Foxpaw barely heard them, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts about the siblings mentoring him and his siblings. It was only once Firepaw and Flowerpaw had started pushing him towards the apprentice den that he finally realized the clan was chanting their new names.

Foxpaw suddenly realized exactly how tired he was and gladly went with his sisters to the apprentice den. He had training bright and early the next day, so it was better that he got some sleep while he still could. The second he was in his new nest, Foxpaw fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like the second chapter? I have a small note for Eonstar! I am sorry but when or if the foxes become warriors I cant name firepaw Firefox because that would be too many fox things. Foxface, firefox..... YOU GET THE PICTURE! i will most likely go with your other name ideas though because I honestly have no clue what I am going to name them. ANYWHO! Next chapter is going to be... DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Flowerpaw's POV....... Hope you all like my characaters! (that was not a spelling mistake okay.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**EEK! I realized a huge mistake thingy I made! Icepaw is an apprentice when Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are warriors in the original books. So lets all just pretend Icekit became Icepaw in the last chapter. Okay? Okay! CONTINUE READING!!! Oh ya, Icepaw's mentor is.... ASHFUR!!!! I hated him too, but then I read a fanfic that made me like Ashfur more than BrambleClaw. It made me HATE Brambleclaw.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**If you did not just read the above message please do. It is a VITAL part of the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seriously though, If you did not read the first message you have to read it NOW! Don't try skipping my little notes!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Three!

Flowerpaw opened her eyes to see the blinding light coming into the den. A sharp claw was jabbing into her side, as if trying to wake her up. Flowerpaw turned her head to see Firepaw and Foxpaw sitting there impatiently. When they noticed that Flowerpaw was awake they jumped up in excitement.

"Get up sleepy head!" Foxpaw shouted happily.

"Yeah," Firepaw laughed. "We are having our first day as apprentices! You don't want to miss out on training, do you?" Flowerpaw jumped up immediately, forgetting about being her usually calm self. Although Flowerpaw always acted calm and relaxed, she had strong emotions running through her all the time. Like during the apprentice ceremony, Flowerpaw acted calm and relaxed, but on the inside she was so excited she though her heart would burst. Same with Foxkit's death. Flowerpaw pretended she could handle it and go on with her life, when she felt more guilt than anyone. Flowerpaw had been carrying the guilt that she hadn't even made the slightest attempt to deny the WindClan challenge.

"Do you two know where Hollyleaf is?" Flowerpaw asked calmly, gaining her posture back once again. After all, she needed to know where her mentor was if she was going to start her training. A voice from Flowerpaw's left made her jump.

"Can you three shut up?" Icepaw muttered sleepily from the complete opposite side of the den.

"Never!" Firepaw shouted before launching into a play-fight with Icepaw. "We have training to do!" Flowerpaw raised an eyebrow at the two before turning her gaze back to Foxpaw.

"Well?" Flowerpaw asked. Foxpaw finally averted his eyes from Firepaw and Icepaw's battle.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Our mentors are all waiting at the thorn barrier. Actually, they were the ones that told me and Firepaw to come wake you and Icepaw up." Flowerpaw smiled at her brother. For the first time in her life she had an emotion that wasn't strong. Maybe all she needed was to grow up a little bit more.

"Oh?" Icepaw meowed, Firepaw pinning her down. "Our mentors have been waiting?"

"Of course mouse brain!" Firepaw shouted playfully. "Why else do you think we woke you up?"

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer!" Icpaw shouted, pushing Firepaw off of her and running to the entrance to the den. "Well? You coming or not? Last one there is crowfood!" Flowercub smiled and began chasing after Icepaw, Foxpaw and Firepaw not far behind.

"First one there has to eat it!" Flowerpaw shouted playfully. Icepaw arrived at the thorn barrier the second after Flowerpaw had shouted her taunt.

"No fair," Icepaw wailed. "You said that just before I got here!" Flowerpaw laughed. Nothing she or her siblings ever said or did was fair. Not any of it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hollyleaf laughed from the thorn barrier. "But it sounds like you were racing to make it here." Flowerpaw smiled at her mentor. At least she had gotten an easy-going mentor who didn't seem like she would be too strict.

"Firepaw," a gruff voice called from behind Hollyleaf. "I hope you are ready to take the challenge of having me as a mentor." Flowerpaw strained to see who it was when Lionblaze walked out. Flowerpaw had forgotten all about Lionblaze being Firepaw's mentor. Of course, he was a magnificent golden colour and his pelt just seemed to shine. His amber eyes went well with his pelt and created a magnificent effect that could only be achieved with such colours. It was only natural he would train such a beauty of a fox like Firepaw. Finally, Jayfeather walked out.

"I hope you have a good sense of smell, Foxpaw," Jayfeather yawned. "I'm going to need an apprentice with a good nose if anything is ever going to be fair to them." Flowerpaw's brother just nodded his head. It was almost as if he knew he would be better than his mentor.

"Umm..." Flowerpaw started. "What exactly are we going to do today?" At this Hollyleaf just laughed. Flowerpaw noticed that Icepaw had already left with Ashfur. It upset her a little that her best friend wasn't going to be training with her, but it was okay.

"Today," Lionblaze began.

"We are going to," Hollyleaf continued.

"Patrol the borders!" Jayfeather finished heartily. Flowerpaw's ears pricked up in excitement. Although she already knew that patroling the borders was a basic thing for them to start off with, it was at least better than looking after the elders. The only apprentices in the whole entire clan, and not one of them was cleaning out the elders den or checking them for ticks.

"Afterwards we will do some battle training and then head back to camp," Lionblaze concluded. Flowerpaw let her calm posture come back to her before they left. If anything, anything at all, Flowerpaw wanted to impress her mentor. After all, it was Flowerpaw's dream to become leader, and she wanted her mentor to think back to when she was an apprentice and how well she behaved. She wanted the whole clan to accept her as their leader because of all the experience she had and how great a warrior she was.

"Pst," Firepaw whispered, breaking into Flowerpaw's thoughts. "You might want to stop daydreaming if your going to impress our mentor." Flowerpaw gave her sister an apreciative glance. It was nice to know her siblings were watching out for her even when she wasn't.

"Thanks," Flowerpaw muttered before putting her full attention onto the patrol.

A nice breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves on the tree. The smell of WindClan hit Flowerpaw's nose and a little bit of her guilt came back. Now that she thought about it, Flowerpaw had no idea where dead cats were buried. It would be nice to go to the graves so that one could feel a little closer to the dead one. The six of them left the shelter of the forest and headed out near the border. An even stronger scent of WindClan blew across the open fields. Jayfeather's fur started to stand on end and he curled his lip only to let out a low snarl.

"WindClan," he hissed, sending his brother and sister into battle stance. Windclan cats started to come out of their hiding spots and into the open. Hollyleaf turned her head to look at the Flowerpaw and her brother and sister.

"Go get some back up," she ordered. Firepaw and Foxpaw were about to leave when Flowerpaw stopped them with some kind words to Hollyleaf.

"We aren't ditching you three!" Flowerpaw smiled. "We three are big. We may not be trained in battle moves yet, but we know of our size advantage, and we also know that teeth and claws can do some damage. We are _not _leaving you here in order to run away." Flowerpaw's words made Foxpaw and Firepaw smile at each other before stepping up to side with their sister.

"I agree!" Firepaw laughed energetically. "I don't want to leave our mentors as food for some silly 'ol WindClan kitties." Foxpaw smiled at his sisters before talking.

"You're greatly outnumbered," Foxpaw pointed out. He was right of course, seven against three did not seem fair.

"Let them fight," Lionblaze purred. "I myself would like to see how good a fox cub with no training is." Hollyleaf glanced at Jayfeather, who nodded, before deciding.

"Fine, alright! There's no point in me arguing with you two. Flowerpaw can stay along with her kin," Hollyleaf whined, giving in to her brothers and Flowerpaw.

"Oh come on now Harespring!" one of the Windlcan cats shouted. "They have three fox to deal with already! Let's just wait until tomorrow." The cat who was obviously named Hairspring turned his head to glare at the she-cat.

"Are you kidding me?" he hissed. "That just means they will be weaker. They will be exhausted from their battling so far! Don't you ever thing about this stuff Heathertail?" The she-cat named Heathertail glared at Harespring.

"What if they haven't done any battling yet?" Heathertail spat, obviously annoyed by now. Flowerpaw used every last bit of her free will to not laugh at the bickering WindClan cats.

"So?" Harespring asked in an isn't-it-obvious voice. "The fox will just attack these three during our battle!" At this Heathertail laughed.

"Idiot! The fox aren't going to just attack these ThunderClan cats. We will probably lose lives if we battle them right now," Heathertail laughed. Harespring put a thoughtfull expression on his face before finally replying.

"Hmm... I haven't really thought about it that way before. Perhaps you're right..." he trailed off in thought. Heathertail rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm bored. See ya later. There's no point in me fighting them if you aren't going to make up your mind," Heathertail laughed before turning around and walking away.

"She kind of has a point," another one of the WindClan cats meowed before following after Heathertail.

"If he's leaving, I'm leaving," another cat giggled.

"Oh screw this!" another one of the WindClan cats complained. "What in the name of StarClan is the point in battling three cats and three foxes when we only have four cats with us? Sorry HareSpring, but this is just pathetic." HareSpring seemed to be boiling over in white rage. Flowerpaw chuckled at how disobediant WindClan was being to the leader of their patrol.

"I suppose the rest of you are going to leave aren't you?" HareSpring asked before realizing they had already left and he was standing there alone. Now Flowerpaw actually laughed out loud, so did Firepaw and Foxpaw. Harespring let out a loud yowl of annoyance and glared at Flowerpaw and her siblings. She simply smiled and turned around and headed back into the forest.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lionblaze asked as if it happened everyday. "Our apprentices seemed to like coming along this time, maybe next time you will actually have a patrol ready for battle." Floweraw looked over her shoulder at Harespring just to see the shocked expression on his face.

"You- ThunderClan- Fox cubs?" Harespring just managed to choke out. Flowerpaw laughed before turning her head and running after her brother and sister. Perhaps this battle training might prove usefull. Perhaps every day will be more than a simple battle to survive, but instead a battle for territory. Maybe, just maybe, every day would be filled with humiliation at other clans.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! If you havent already, go up to the very top and read the god dambed message! Seriously. You have to read that god dambed message NOW! Okay, hopefully you have just done as I told you to. Long enough chapter huh? Sorry but I just HAD to make fun of a WindClan cat lol! I mean seriously! They are tiny, they didn't realize that kittens and fox cubs were hunting on their territory in the first chapter, and they are now disobediant and are made to look stupid! No, I do not hate WindClan, but I just feel like making fun of them. NEXT UP: Firepaw's most lovely POV!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! If anyone is wondering why I havent updated in a while its because I have been kind of distracted playing this Luna Online game which is EXTREMELY fun and everyone should try. Also, I have been writing the complete story layout for this trilogy! Including the After Math and Prologue there are 33 chapters. YAY FOR FOXES! ON TOP OF THAT; This is only the first book of the Trilogy so I must remind you all that there WILL be more books. Oh, and this is a LONG chapter...Thank You!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four!

Firepaw blinked open her eyes to see the sunlight shining into the apprentice den. It had been nearly a moon since she and her brother and sister had become apprentices. WindClan attempting to take territory from ThunderClan had become a daily part of their lives. ShadowClan was an occasional trouble, but, fierce as they may be, they were too weak to do any damage. Firepaw, Foxpaw, and Flowerpaw were much bigger now, and even their mentors had trouble trying to train them. They had tried to get Brambleclaw to help, but he would just complain about how big the three were getting so they quit asking.

A loud voice from outside the den made Firepaw lift her head up and blink in confusion.

"Firepaw!" a loud, familiar voice shouted. She purred and bounded over to the entrance to the den happily. Outside the den Icepaw was waiting impatiently. It seemed she had something very important to tell Firepaw.

"What is it?" Firepaw asked in confusion. Why was Icepaw acting so nervous? It was as if she had just seen someone murdered or something!

"W-well, you see..." Icepaw stuttered nervously. Firepaw raised an eye at Icepaw. What was biting her tail? Firepaw wished she would just spit it out already.

"If you're not going to talk I am going to go hunting," Firepaw scolded, angry at being called for what seemed like nothing. Icepaw was quiet for a moment.

"I think I like you're brother!" Icepaw blurted out. Firepaw gazed at the small she-cat with complete surprise. Icepaw-Foxpaw-like?!! Firepaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did this cat have any sense in her at all? A fox and a cat? It was just preposterous!

"That is just ridiculous!" Firepaw exclaimed in amazement. "A cat and a fox... It wouldn't work out. You must understand that one day we will end up leaving the clan for our own kind right? Please Icepaw, promise me you won't do anything stupid and without carefull thought. Please!" Icepaw hung her head in sadness.

"I thought, that is to say, I hoped you would understand. I guess I must have been wrong..." Icepaw trailed off. "Perhaps," she continued. "Perhaps, maybe, Flowerpaw... She might accept it. I must warn you though, I have put a lot of carefull thought into this and no matter what I am going after your brother. I like him, and it can and will work out." With that Icepaw turned around and walked away. Firepaw feared she had just lost her best friend, but she didn't dwell on the loss too much. After all, she had a lifetime to make friends.

Firepaw made her way through the clearing until she arrived at the thorn barrier. She paused with uncertainty. Lionblaze hadn't said they would be doing anything special that day, so she figured it must be okay. Firepaw had just started walking through the tunnel when a voice behind her made her stop.

"Firepaw!" Brambleclaw shouted. "You and your littermates are going to the gathering. Go tell them." Firepaw's eyes widened in happiness. Her first gathering! On top of that flowerpaw and Foxpaw were coming along also! At least she wouldn't be alone. Normally she wouldn't be very happy to do something without Icepaw, but Firepaw and Icepaw were having a cold day. Hopefully by the time they got back Icepaw would be over her silly little crush.

"Okay! I'll go get them right now," Firepaw shouted before running over to the apprentice den. She entered the den very quickly, so excited she could hardly wait to tell Foxpaw and Flowerpaw. She ran through the entrance f the den and tumbled over Foxpaw and Flowerpaw who were just making their way outside.

"Oof! Why don't you watch where you are going next time?' Foxpaw grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry! Please don't be mad, you remember what happened last time we got into a fight. Our playfighting nearly destroyed this den!" said Flowerpaw quickly. Foxpaw raised an eye in thought before it all came back to him.

"Ha! That was funny. All the elders were staring at us with surprise and...and..." Foxpaw trailed off. Firepaw wore an amused expression. These two didn't even know the surprise she had in store for them!

"Guess what!" Firepaw finally shouted, unable to hold it in her much longer.

"What?!!" Flowerpaw and Foxpaw asked in perfect unison.

"We get to go to the gathering tonight! We finally get to go to one of the gatherings!" Firepaw exclaimed, her excitement washing over Foxpaw and Flowerpaw.

"Really and truly?" Foxpaw asked. "We finally get to go to one of the gatherings? Will Icepaw be coming?" Firepaw didn't want to answer that question. She simply couldn't let Icepaw have her brother!

"Yeah! Will Icepaw be coming?" questioned Flowerpaw, both eager to know the answer. Firepaw looked down at her paws in hopes that Foxpaw and Flowerpaw would understand.

"She-she isn't coming is she?" Foxpaw asked, the sadness evident in his voice. Firepaw shook her head in the guesture of no. "I-I kind of hoped she would come with us..." Firepaw didn't like how sad her brother was getting over this. All three of them would one day have to return to their own kind! Didn't these two know anything?

"Whatever," Firepaw finally spoke, breaking the silence. "We should get some rest if we are going to be going to the gathering, don't you think so Flowerpaw?" Flowerpaw looked at Firepaw with a dazed look in her eyes before she finally realized what Firepaw had asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess we should..." Flowerpaw trailed off. It was obvious that Flowerpaw and Foxpaw wanted Icepaw to go to the gathering with them really badly. Too bad, thought Firepaw angrily, she isn't coming and that is final. Although, despite her cruel thoughts, Firepaw didn't let her anger show on her face. How could she? Foxpaw and Flowerpaw would hate her if they knew she despised Icepaw.

"I guess I could use some more sleep," Foxpaw mumbled before heading back to his nest. Firepaw followed in suite, Flowerpaw not far behind. Once inside her nest, Firepaw curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep nearly instantly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Firepaw gazed at the lake in awe. She had been to it several times before, but she had never seen it from Windclan territory. The light from the sunset reflected off the water casting an illuminus orange glow on Firepaw's pelt. The slight breeze cast slight ripples in the water, making it seem like the sun's reflection was just a large orange pool of water. Someone slightly nudged Firepaw forward and she turned her head to see Foxpaw there, the sad look still in his eyes.

"Hurry up please," he muttered. "We haven't got all night you know." Firepaw's eyes narrowed at her brother.

"Oh come on, don't be so glum," Flowerpaw's voice laughed from behind Firepaw. Firepaw turned her head and gasped at how pretty Flowerpaw looked in the sunset. Flowerpaw had always been petite, making her the much prettier fox out of them all, but the sunset made her look extrodinary. It illuminated her already glamorous orange pelt and the ripples made it seem like Flowerpaw was just a large field ready for autumn harvest. The sunset reflected off of Flowerpaw's amber eyes and made them golden.

"Wow! Who knew that little Flowerpaw could look so dazzling!" Foxpaw praised.

"That's better! Now you aren't so glum. It does suck that Icepaw coudln't come with us, but that doesn't mean we should grieve! We all have plenty of gatherings to go to in the future and Icepaw will definately come with us," Flowerpaw laughed joyously. A voice behind Foxpaw made Firepaw turn her head only to see Brambleclaw standing there.

"You three coming or what?" He asked jokingly. "If you don't hurry a badger might get you! Of course with your size I don't think a badger would be too much trouble." Foxpaw and Flowerpaw laughed but Firepaw stayed silent. Is this all their lives were destined for? Battles and gatherings? Where they ever going to have adventure? Or perhaps even their own little pure bred cubs? Firepaw didn't like what seemed to lie ahead in their life with the clan.

"Come on Firepaw!" Foxpaw called from up ahead. Firepaw lifted her head just to see how far ahead they were and ran to catch up to them. When she arrived she noticed how cats were walking across a large, fallen down tree and onto a small island. Firepaw cocked her head in confusion. Was this where the gatherings were held? Somehow Firepaw had imagined it somewhere more majestic.

"This is it?" Firepaw thought aloud, unaware how offending her words were. One of the older warriors, Ashfur, glared at her.

"What in the name of StarClan do you mean by 'this is it'? What did you expect? A giant dome covered in flowers?" Ashfur spat before Hollyleaf came up behind him and rested her tail on his shoulder, calming him down somewhat.

"Relax, they are still only apprentices you know," Hollyleaf laughed. Ashfur still didn't relax completely.

"They better not leak any of our clans secrets or get into any fights," Ashfur finally managed to say before stalking off. Firepaw looked down at her paws in sadness. Did Ashfur actually think they would do that? Firepaw, Foxpaw, and Flowerpaw all knew the rules! They would help their clan any way they could, especially if it meant keeping the secrets to themselves. On top of that, all three of them knew all the rules to the warrior code off by heart and followed each the best they could! Firepaw vaguely wondered if the other cats thought the same way Ashfur did. Hollyleaf answered Firepaw's thoughts immediately, as if she could read minds.

"Oh that is just Ashfur for you! He is such wierd cat, I don't think he even has any friends in the whole entire clan. I think I heard that he became wierd after my mother, Squirrelflight, turned him down..." Hollyleaf trailed off in thought. Firepaw could barely hold in her laughter. Ashfur could battle off about three ShadowClan cats at the same time and win, but he broke down from being rejected? Flowerpaw and Foxpaw had the same look of humor on their faces as Firepaw and before she knew what was happening, she and her siblings broke into hard laughter.

"Are you serious?!!" Foxpaw laughed, gasping for air. Hollyleaf nodded in amusement.

"Wow! Ashfur is such a jealous case! I think we should send him off to the loony RiverClan cats!" Flowerpaw giggled. The rough voice of a she-cat from behind them made Firepaw, Foxpaw, and Flowerpaw stop laughing almost immediately.

"We, the beautifull RiverClan, loony? I don't know, ThunderClan accepts kittypets, loners, and fox cubs. I _highly _doubt my clan is loony," a blue-grey she-cat meowed in annoyance. Behind her stood a bunch of fish-smelling cats with beautifull sleek pelts.

"Good day Mistystar, I don't think you should be making fun of your mother's clan you know." Hollyleaf laughed. To Firepaw's surprise, this cat named Mistystar didn't get angry, instead, she laughed playfully.

"I know, I am terrible now aint I? WindClan told us about these pretty little foxes afew days after they met your patrol. Heathertail told me actually. I heard she and your brother were caught breaking the warrior code. That is probably why she is doing her warrior duties instead of looking after her kits. Don't give me that evil glare! You know I am just teasing. Well I could sit here and chat all day but it seems like we have to get to that gathering. Talk to you another time? Bye!" Mistystar laughed before jumping onto the tree bridge. Finally, Firepaw thought in annoyance, I thought she would never stop talking! Firepaw waited patiently along with Foxpaw and Flowerpaw until the RiverClan cats had crossed before finally making their way across the tree bridge.

"Be carefull, it's slippery," Hollyleaf warned. Despite her warning, Firepaw had no trouble with it. It was slippery, true, but her big fox paws kept her perfectly balanced and in no time at all Firepaw was across. She turned around just in time to be tackled down by Foxpaw.

"Ow! What in the name of StarClan was that for?" Firepaw asked, getting up and shaking her pelt of dust and debris. "The declaration of peace isn't just between the clans! I highly doubt that play fighting is allowed either you mouse brain!"

Foxpaw laughed and turned to watch Flowerpaw progress across the tree bridge. Firepaw watched and burst out laughing when her sister fell into the shallow water. Flowerpaw, the one who did everything right and never complained, was soaking wet from falling off a log and she was muttering under her breathe about how slippery the tree was. Firepaw laughed even harder when Flowerpaw fluffed up her fur, creating a giant ball of orange fuzz.

"Wow! Flowerpaw isn't perfect," Firepaw laughed teasingly. Foxpaw joined in the mockery with a taunt of his own.

"That's Flowerpaw? I thought it was a bright orange ball!" Foxpaw joked. Flowerpaw glared at the two before looking at her reflection in the water. She was silent for afew moments before bursting out in laughter. Firepaw had almost thought Flowerpaw was going to lecture them on how immature it was to laugh at a clan mate for such a stupid thing. It was what Flowerpaw normally did. Flowerpaw's laughter was surprising. Extremely surprising. Lionblaze padded on over to the trio and Firepaw narrowed her eyes. What did he want with them?

"Go meet some of the other apprentices. It will help you evaluate them and figure out their strengths and weakness. On top of that, it will be a chance to communicate with some apprentices you weren't raised with," Lionblaze meowed roughly. "You four have known each other your whole lives!"

"We will be going then!" Foxpaw shouted enthusiastically. Firepaw gave him a questioning look. What was he so excited for? "What? I want to meet others and-" Foxpaw replied laughingly, only to be cut off by Flowerpaw.

"Show off?" she asked innocently. Foxpaw laughed before nodding and heading off into the crowed of cats. Firepaw was about to folllow him when a loud shout echoed around the clearing.

"Let all clans gather below for the gathering," Firestar shouted from the branch of a large tree. Silence hit the clans and they all gazed up at Firestar. Firepaw felt Flowerpaw's pelt against her own and Foxpaw soon joined her. "Mistystar, you may go first." Mistystar jumped lightly down onto the branch.

"The prey is running well in RiverClan. Kittens are being born and apprentices are becoming warriors all around us. We wish no clan any hostility in the coming leaf bare," Mistystar meowed solemly. Firepaw watched as the leaders told what they needed to tell. Firestar went, same with the leader of WindClan, Ashstar. Finally, it was Shadowclan.

"We of ShadowClan do not wish to let other clans think that ThunderClan is the strongest in the forest because they have fox with them. Recently nine kits were born into ShadowClan. Yes, nine of them. Five of our apprentices have become warriors and three of our kits have become apprentices. The prey is running better than it ever has and ShadowClan will one day show ThunderClan and all the other clans who is the true ruler of the forest!" the leader of ShadowClan, Russetstar, shouted, enraging cats from all the other clans. Firepaw felt Flowerpaw and Foxpaw stiffen up at this but she herself remained calm. What did it matter to her? She would be leaving the clans one day, and Firepaw was possitive that Foxpaw and Flowerpaw would be joining her. They couldn't stay forever.

"What is wrong with you!" Flowerpaw spat. Firepaw looked at her sister in surprise. "Why do you always act calm in these situations? It's almost as if you are on their side! Or, even worse... You don't care about the clan!" Firepaw gulped in fear. Did this mean that Flowerpaw actually wanted to stay with the clan? That one day they would seperate? Perhaps Firepaw needed to grow up a little more in order to handle that day when it came.

"What are you talking about Flowerpaw! Firepaw would never ditch the clan. She is just confident that the clan can beat any trouble that comes it's way!" Foxpaw defended. "Right Firepaw?" Firepaw froze up for a moment. Should she lie for now? Or would it be better to come out with the truth and run off. No, Firepaw decided, until she knew where other fox resided it was safest to stay with the clan.

"Of course!" Firepaw cried out, faking her distress at the fact that Flowerpaw didn't trust her.

"The gathering is over," a soft voice mewed from behind Firepaw. She turned around to find a small blue-grey she-cat sitting there. Firepaw raised an eye at her.

"Thanks," Firepaw said coolly. The cat shied away a little bit, only to be stopped by Foxpaw.

"Oh don't mind her, she is always like that," Foxpaw laughed. The small cat opened up a bit more. "My name is Foxpaw, what is yours?" Firepaw shot her brother a look of amazement. Since when was he able to charm others so easily? Perhaps there was more to Foxpaw than she had thought.

"I-I-It-It''s Wingpaw," she stuttered. Foxpaw seemed like he was about to say something but a voice called out Wingpaw's name. "I-I'm sorry! I have to go." Firepaw watched as Wingpaw ran off. She became fully aware on how much her brother had grown when she wasn't looking and was suddenly quite jealous.

"Since when have you had charm?" questioned Firepaw when Wingpaw was out of earshot. Foxpaw looked at Firepaw in confusion.

"What do you mean? I was just being friendly!" Foxpaw argued. Firepaw looked behind Foxpaw only to see a group of apprentice she-cats gazing at Foxpaw in admiration. When did this happen? Firepaw thought angrily. Her brother had been in the crowed at the gathering for only about eight heart-beats before he had to sit and listen to the clan leaders. Surely that wasn't enough time to get she-cats falling head over heals for him!

"Real friendly," Flowerpaw said sarcasticly. "Ever think that you might have been over friendly?" Foxpaw lowered his eyes. Good, Firepaw thought, he must have learned his lesson. She had thought the words too soon, for only afew moments after he lowered his eyes, Foxpaw jumped up in happiness.

"Too friendly! I like it. If all the she-cats like me battles will be easier!" Foxpaw shouted in happiness. Firepaw fell to the ground in frustration. Was life always such a big game to Foxpaw? Did he ever take anything serious? A voice from behind told Firepaw it was time to go.

"We must be leaving now," Firestar's ever familiar voice meowed seriously. "I must share this news to the clan." Firepaw nodded and the three began on their way home. None of them knew how exciting life was about to get.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! I finally freakin finished this LONG chapter! Lawlz! Foxpaw is so weird....... NEXT UP! The weirdo Foxpaw's POV!!!!!!!**

**Foxpaw: Hey! I am not weird..... That was a clever idea!**

**Firepaw: Ha! As if....**

**Flowerpaw: While you two were bickering I got into SpottedTalon's (xxouchibitmytonguexx) layout. This story is going to be good!**

**Me: WHAT! I knew I shouldnt have left those on the island...... WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! No telling anyone! Okay Flowerpaw? Flowerpaw?**

**Flowerpaw: And then, you are going to fall in like with this one cat....**

**Me: FLOWERPAW?!!**

**Flowerpaw: Oops! I be quiet now!**

**Foxpaw: You mean all those she-cats are going to have majour competition with this other she-cat?**

**Firepaw: Who said it was a girl... TEEHEE!**

**Foxpaw: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**................................................... Lawlz! Random much...... CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ummm.... Foxpaw's magical POV....... They have returned to the clan and it is the day after the gathering..... Oh, and every day there will be a different key on my keyboard that is being really sucky so things are going to start getting hectic around here... AND my mood influences everything in each chapter. Some moods will give it good grammer and mystery, whereas others will simply be terrible grammer but hyper activenessnessnessness.... As for capitalizing the second part of characters names, that is just a bad habit. Thank You and Good Reading!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Five

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's voice echoed around the clearing. Foxpaw lifted his head up and padded over to High Ledge. Perhaps they were going to finally discuss the gathering. After all, Russetstar had sounded like she was threatening ThunderClan. A battle could be any day now! Cats gathered around Foxpaw to listen to what Firestar had to say.

"Cats of ThunderClan," began Firestar. "As you all know, last night's gathering didn't have a very great outcome. I know that we should expect attack any day now, but it is for that exact reason that I must make a long journey. When we fled our old home others stayed behind, not only that, but StarClan left some behind to. I would like to take leave and retrieve any survivors and I would like to bring back the lost StarClan cats." There was a loud murmur of surprise.

"What about ShadowClan?" one of the elders, Longtail, asked.

"Do you want other clans to think we are weak?" asked Cloudtail.

"What about the kits?!!" Daisy shrieked.

"What about apprentices that are ready to become warriors? What will we do with them?" Lionblaze asked. Foxpaw didn't even hear any of them, he was too frozen with shock. Why did Firestar choose now of all times to leave? Foxpaw could tell just how irritated Firestar was though.

"Enough! I am aware of all this. Longtail, ShadowClan can't do anything against a clan like ours. Nine kits? So what?!! They are only kits and they weren't born to long ago, everything will be fine. Cloudtail! The clans can't think we are weak when I have a very good reason for leaving and one that will benefit all the clans. Daisy? Come on! You don't need me in order to keep your kits safe! As for the apprentices... Keep them apprentices till I return." With that Firestar turned around and headed into his den.

Foxpaw, entirely shocked by Firestar's announcement barely heard his sisters when they started speaking of what they just witnessed.

"Can you believe it?" Flowerpaw whispered. "What are we going to do without the clan leader?"

"We will be fine! We have a deputy you mouse brain!" replied Firepaw fiercly. Ever since the gathering Firepaw and Flowerpaw had been a bit vicious with each other. It wasn't like Foxpaw cared or anything, it was just tiring.

"Foxpaw! What do you think about the situation?" Flowerpaw demanded. Foxpaw lifted his head in surprise and looked at his sister.

"I dont care," he choked out shakily before running off, leaving his sisters behind. He was just about at the bramble tunnel when a large cat stepped in front of him. It was BrambleClaw.

"Firestar wants to see you in his den," Brambleclaw ordered. Foxpaw hesitated. "Now!" Foxpaw nodded before running off towards Firestar's den. What was so important that the leader had to say now?

As Foxpaw approached the entrance to the den he paused. Was he in trouble? No that couldn't be it, he hadn't done anything wrong. Did Firestar have a mission for him? Yes! That had to be it! Foxpaw was sure that was why Firestar had called him. Confidence back, Foxpaw padded into Firestar's den.

"Hello Foxpaw," Firestar mewed, lifting his head up. "I hope you weren't too shocked about my announcement." Foxpaw shook his head, lying even to himself. "That's good." Irritated now, Foxpaw decided to speak up.

"Why did you call me here?" Foxpaw demanded in a gruff voice. At this Firestar chuckled.

"Simple," he laughed. "I am going on a quest, and you are coming with me." Foxpaw froze. Firestar was taking him, a simple apprentice, on a great journey? Why wouldn't he take a warrior instead? Firesatr laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Do any of my warriors look this big to you? Or this threatening? There will be much less problems if I have a fox with me." Foxpaw still didn't understand.

"Why me? Why not Flowerpaw or Firepaw?" Foxpaw trembled in shock.

"Ah yes. Your sisters. No. They are much needed here. I fear that a time is coming where those two will be faced with a terrible decision, I dont want you interfering." Foxpaw closed his eyes in thought. What kind of terrible choice could his sisters be faced with that didnt include himself? Foxpaw was confused. Still...

"I'll do it," whispered Foxpaw, fear clear in his eyes. A look of satisfaction came across Firestar's face. "I have one condition," continued Foxpaw. Firestar raised an eye in question. Foxpaw's heart clenched in agony and confusion. Still, the condition had to be set. "My condition is that on our quest we stop to see the much talked about Tribe Of The Rushing Water." At this Firestar seemed surprised and somewhat amused.

"I-I don't see why not," choked out Firestar. "But, may I ask why?" Foxpaw closed his eyes at Firestar's question, a long buried memory stinging his pelt.

"I think my mother mentioned something about them the day I was born," whispered Foxpaw, his heart aching.

"You remember from that long ago?" questioned Firestar. Foxpaw simply nodded, afraid that if he did indeed speak, all that he would be able to do would be cry. Something, he was unsure what, made him feel torn. He could go to the Tribe and find an answer to his question, or he could stay at the clan with his siblings and his best friend, Icepaw.

_Are you sure that all she is is your best friend?_ A voice inside Foxpaw asked.

_Of course! What else could she be?_ Foxpaw questioned in reply.

_I need not answer the obvious truth. _Laughed the voice. _Still, could a best friend make your heart ache so?_

Torn and confused, Foxpaw left Firestar's den without another word. Perhaps this journey would help him find the answere to his torn feelings. But... Wasn't the journey one of the reasons he was feeling torn? More confused than ever, Foxpaw went to the apprentice den and went to sleep without another word.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiss! Scratch! Growl! I is VERY mad! Kingdom Nice copied me! He started writing a fanfic with a fox cub that joins ThunderClan! Now I must slaughter him fanfiction style! *Laughs evilly* :D Mind my evilllnessnessness at the momento! I is pulling an all nighter and those things make me REALLY hyper! Todays evil letter is; Y**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Six

Flowerpaw padded into the apprentice den, her mind swirling with thoughts. She had just been hiding outside Firestar's den, listening to his conversation with her brother Foxpaw. Foxpaw was leaving? She knew she should be happy that her brother was going to go see more of the world, but it was some of Firestar's final words that bothered her.

_Ah yes. Your sisters. No. They are much needed here. I fear that a time is coming where those two will be faced with a terrible decision, I dont want you interfering. _

Flowerpaw shook her pelt in fear. What had the wise leader foreseen that even she couldn't predict? Flowerpaw realized she had stopped walking and brought herself back to the present. Her eyes scanned the room before falling on her brother.

Foxpaw was sound asleep, a troubled look on his face. Flowerpaw's gaze softened. Her brother went through so much to protect herself and Firepaw. If he thought that he could protect both of them by following their mother's long spoken words, then he seemed like he would try. Flowerpaw closed her eyes and let herself be brought to the memory of their mother's voice. No matter how long ago it was or how young they had been, they had always treasured their mother's voice.

_"Ah! My three beautifull cubs! What shall I name you?" Flowerpaw's mother barked in happiness. "Let's see... The male can be Cliff, this one can be Rose and this one..." Flowerpaw's mother rested her nose on Flowerpaw. "I think this one can be Thorn!" Flowerpaw squirmed closer to her mother._

_"Oh my dear! Thorn is such a lovely name for a sharp little cub like you! I hope you three treasure what I am about to say for as long as you shall live!" Her voice was shaking now, as if she was going to break at any moment. "Listen up you three. Follow the sun down to a rising cliff, where all is danger and bad mischief. Cats from the Tribe Of The Rushing Water will wait, to see one of my three, and you will meet my mate. Your father is kind, gentle, yet fierce. I hope my Cliff, Rose, and Thorn will pierce, into his memory. " Flowerpaw, although very young, memorized those words along with her siblings._

_"Not a bad poem huh? Well, I must leave now for the sake of your future. Never forget me my children, never ever forget."_

Flowerpaw came out of her memory only to find she was shaking all over. Realizing that, she composed herself almost instantly. She briefly wondered if Firepaw had remembered those words. Surely no fox would be this unfaithfull to her clan if she remembered her mother's last words!

Flowerpaw padded over to her brother. She wanted to rest next to him and hope that he would wake up being happy his sister cared for him so much. She hoped that would be the case... Oh yes, she hoped. Flowerpaw's eyes slowly drifted close, sending her to the land of dreams.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh! You have finally arrived child!" A voice laughed, making Flowerpaw open her eyes. She had expected to find herself still in the apprentice den, but instead she found herself in a field. It was a large circle field with flowers sprouting up here and there. Trees circled it, giving it a feeling of mystery. In front of Flowerpaw stood a young she-fox and a blue-grey she-cat. Flowerpaw blinked her eyes twice in confusion. Was she dreaming? She must be because how else would she end up in such a wierd place!

"W-Who are you?" Flowerpaw dared to ask. At this the she-fox gave a bark of laughter.

"Me? I believe I am your birth mother my child," she laughed. Flowerpaw's eyes widened in surprise. Her mother? It was impossible though! Her mother was dead! D-e-a-d. Dead. As if reading her mind, the blue-grey she-cat suddenly spoke up.

"Who said that this wasn't a dream from StarClan and the Land Of The Endless Fox?" mused the she-cat. Land Of Endless Fox? Flowerpaw pondered. What was that?

"Ah," breathed Flowerpaw's mother. "The Land Of The Endless Fox is where loyal fox warriors go. You might end up between both the Land and StarClan. I don't know."

"But hasn't a fox joined a clan before?" asked Flowerpaw without thinking.

"No, I am afraid you three are the first," whispered the blue-grey she-cat. "Shall we get down to business then?"

"I believe we shall," Flowerpaw's mother replied enthusiastically.

"Very well..." The she-cat and Flowerpaw's mother began speakin in unison.

"A fire will ignite the spark within the flower and death will prowl the forest," the two said in perfect unison. The combination of the she-cat's mews and Flowerpaw's mother's barks made the prophecy sound even more interesting.

"What do you mean?" Flowerpaw asked fearfully.

"Ah, that will be revealed in time," barked Flowerpaw's mother. "For now you must leave though." Flowerpaw stared down at her paws and noticed them starting to fade.

"Can you at least tell me your names?!!" Flowerpaw shrieked.

"This she-cat is Bluestar and I am River, your mother," River laughed just before Flowerpaw vanished from dream land.

River. Her mother had a name. It comforted Flowerpaw alot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I think the prophecy is a bit obvious, but then again, every prophecy is. Whatever. THERE IS MORE TO IT THAN YOU THINK!!!!! But that is for me to know and you to find out in the chapters 27-32.... Yes, I know exactly when everything will end and stuff! Oh and in case nobody noticed, I quit that 100 tails thingy cause it was boring and I had more important things to do AND I didnt have the time to work on it...P.S. I might not be updating as much with the summer weather! Sorry! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Hi! Time for Firepaw's magical POV! Yes, everything is magical to me. Not much for updating news except I am writing this chapter on a BUS! A schoooooooooooool bus! HA! I just passed a gas station and am going up a hill! Lol! Shweet!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Seven

Firepaw snapped the neck of the mouse she had just caught, giving it a clean kill. Just that morning Firestar and _her_ brother went on a journey. Firepaw had been a bit sad yes, but more than that she was jealous. Why did her brother get all the excitement when she and Flowerpaw were stuck with the clan? It wasn't fair!

A suirrel sat about one fox tail away from Firepaw and she immediately went ahead and killed it. Her fury shone through her kills. It wasn't just the fact that she didn't get to go on an adventure that bothered her, it was how accepting Flowerpaw was about it.

Just before Foxpaw had left with Firestar Flowerpaw had spoke to him. Her words had infuriated Firepaw beyond belief.

"Good luck, and make sure you fulfill our mother's final wish," Flowerpaw had said. The reason this had infuriated Firepaw was simple; she had wanted to be the one to go on the journey. Either that or all three of them leaving together. At least, that was what Firepaw had hoped her mother had meant.

A battle cry from deeper into the forest made Firepaw whip her head around. It was Squirrelflight's cry. Firepaw immediately ran towards the sound. She ran as fast as her fox body would carry her before she lurched to a stop in front of Squirrelflight.

Her leg was wounded. Badly. A large badger stood up on it's hind legs not two fox lengths behind her. Firepaw froze, unsure what to do in this kind of situation. Should she get help? Or could she, a warrior apprentice and a fox cub take this badger by herself? The badger prepared to strike the final blow when Firepaw decided. If she went for help now Squirrelflight was as good as dead. Her plan decied, Firepaw attacked.

Many times had Firepaw been in a fight with a cat, but this was different. Unlike with cats and of course fox like her, the badger was reckless. It didn't care about whether it killed her or not. More importantly, the badger had strength but not the right brain needed to use fighting techniques. The badger lashed out it's fury with it's claws and teeth, not even bothering to try and fool Firepaw.

The badger's teeth snapped at Firepaw's neck, causing her to flinch. She backed up slowly, acting like she was going to try and make a run for it. The badger let it's guard down, preparing to chase Firepaw. It lowered it's upper part of it's body to the ground andprepared to launch itself after Firepaw.

Instead of running like the badger thought she would, Firepaw sprang forward, landing on the badger's back. The badger stood on it's hind legs and tried to shake the young she-fox off, but was no match for Firepaw's weight. The badger fell on to it's back, as if it hoped that would get rid of Firepaw. Firepaw sprang from the badger's back just in time to avoid being squashed before jumping back on to the badger. She pinned the badger to the ground and was about to strike the death blow when the badger surprised Firepaw by speaking.

"Before you kill me you stupid foxling let me remind you of something!" the badger spat. "Badger and fox know the same language, even if they don't always speak it! If that stupid cat means so much to you then fine, I will leave. Just remember young Firefoot! One day you will have to leave them, as is your destiny!" Firepaw released her grip on the badger. The badger got up, gave a small hiss of anger, and was about to pad off when Firepaw stopped it with a whisper.

"My name isn't Firefoot. I am Firepaw," whispered Firepaw. The badger stopped and gave a bark of laughter.

"One day you will be Firefoot. I promise you that. Your mother hoped that you wouldn't get caught up in our wierd little prophecies if she had named you Rose, but still the name 'Fire' managed to squeeze back into your life." With that the badger left. Hopefully for good, thought Firepaw, tears springing to her eyes. I hope that badger left for good! I don't want her to terrorise my family! I want to be Rose, like my mother had wanted to name me! Tears were now coming out of her eyes in small crystal streams.

"Thank you," a voice gasped from behind Firepaw. Firepaw turned around to find Squirrelflight laying there with a terrible wound on her leg.

"Oh! We better get you back to camp before that gets infected!" exclaimed Firepaw in surprise.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," shrugged Squirrelflight. "I don't know what you were saying to that badger, but it seems you know how to speak fox, badger, and cat!"

"Oh... That badger said that the fox and the badgers know the same language, even if they don't always speak it. That badger won't return soon though," chatted Firepaw. Squirrelflight tried to stand up on her leg and gave a grunt of pain. "I think we should be getting you back to camp now though." Squirrelflight noddedand let herself be helped up.

This was the start of a deadly friendship.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**If anyone is wondering why these chapters are so short it is because they are pretty much just filler chapters. Well, not so much Firepaw's stuff, but it doesn't take me very long to explain Firepaw's problems :D I got off the bus a while ago and now I am back on it! Next up is......WOW! We are back to Foxpaw already? SHWEET!Wow! I am off the bus.... XD! Thanks to all the people who have revewed (how do you spell that?) and Everyone, R&R right NOW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Foxpaw! I love Foxpaw. He is such an adorable fox! ZOMG! Anyone here Naruto fans? If you are, have you watched any fightingdreamerspro videos on youtube? Lol! If you have seen the fox in box one or the valentines one then..................... GIMME THE FOX! Lol! I love fox.... Another kind of filler chapter....**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Eight!

"What did you say this quest was for again?" Foxpaw gasped. He and Firestar had been travelling for nearly five sunrises already. They only stopped at night, and that was for hunting and sleeping. The two of them never had a single bite to eat unless they got up early in the morning. Other than that they only stopped for food at night.

"Well, to retrieve any cats that stayed behind or any trapped StarClan cats," Firestar replied simply. "At least... That was what I told the clan." Foxpaw stopped in his tracks. Firestar had a dazed look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Foxpaw. Firestar glanced at Foxpaw with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"When we left our home we also left behind my sister and one of my closest friends," whispered Firestar. "My friend Ravenpaw was aware that we left, but no one told my sister. She must be worried by now. She watched our entire home get ripped up without knowing we were safe. My friend Ravenpaw though... He had said he didn't want to come but as he said that he had the look of an old warrior in his eyes." Foxpaw gazed at his leader with admiration for a moment. His leader would make a huge journey like this just to retrieve one of his friends?

"Why do you think your friend Ravenpaw didn't want to come in the first place though?" Foxpaw asked. Firestar didn't reply, he just gave a small smile and continued walking.

The two continued walking until a soft drizzle started to fall, one that quickly turned into a rain shower. Foxpaw followed Firestar underneathe the cover of a large spruce tree.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat," Firestar mewed before leaving the shelter. Foxpaw nodded absentmindedly. He hadn't really heard what Firestar said, because Foxpaw was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He wondered what was happening back home. Were his sisters fine? Was the clan okay without Firestar? Did Icepaw miss him? That last thought made Foxpaw freeze. Why had he thought about Icepaw? She was his best friend and all, but something was different this time. When this thought sprang to his mind Foxpaw felt a confusing mixture of emotions swell up inside of him.

Why does she make me feel like this?Pondered Foxpaw angrily. He didn't like the emotions he felt inside of him. They... bothered him. Foxpaw was much to young to be experiencing feelings like this! So, why did he welcome them? Were these feelings supposed to help him somewhere in life? Foxpaw was unsure what it was, but something made him treasure these feelings.

Sun shone through the branches of the tree Foxpaw was sheltering under. It was then that he realized just how long Firestar was taking. Surely it didn't take that long to catch prey for one fox and one cat? Right? Foxpaw rushed out of his shelter. Firestar was nowhere to be found.

"Firestar?!!" Foxpaw shouted, looking around. Worry took over his face. Foxpaw bolted through the woods, looking for the lost leader.

Just as panic was about to take over Foxpaw, he found the leader.

Firestar was laying on the ground, pain screaming out from his eyes. His hind leg was swelling up from injury.

"What happened?" Foxpaw asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"I seem to have gained a sprain," sighed Firestar. "It is indeed terrible. It may cause the journey to be held off for another few days." Foxpaw laughed.

"That doesn't matter," Foxpaw laughed. "The journey can wait. First thing is first! You have to heal that leg of yours!" Firstar purred.

"Did you know that in my long life this is the first time I have ever gotten a sprain?" Firestar meowed conversationly.

"We better get you back to the shelter though, before it gets dark," Foxpaw muttered, looking at the darkening sky.

"Or before it rains again," meowed Firestar seriously. Foxpaw nodded.

Firestar made afew more attempts at standing before the two decided it would be better if Foxpaw supported him. Before they could make it back to the shelter the darkness had fallen.

And with it arose an enemy. Someone who had been watching Foxpaw's every movement. Someone, who thirsted for blood.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry! Short chapter, not SUPER important, really cheesy end to the chapter.... SORRY! Oh, and I have answered afew reviews on my reviews page. I would advise you read it. I only did it so I wouldnt have to wait till I finished writing this chapter to put them up.... Oh! And I hope you readers will all check out my story "Forgotten Misery" Its a warriors fanfic that is NOT going to continue unless it gets three nice reviews. Please check it out!!  
P.S. It is summer time where I live, school is out, the heat is unbearable, and I is trying to learn japanese. So my chapters might not get updated too often anymore... I will try and write two or three chapters every night though!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally! I had been waiting patiently until I have gotten to Flowerpaw's POV! This one will be amazing! I promise you that! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Nine

Flowerpaw padded through the forest, the moon shining down on her orange pelt. An owl hooted somewhere far in the distance but she ignored it. She didn't even realize where she was headed to she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

What does this prophecy mean? Flowerpaw thought. Was she the flower? Was Firepaw perhaps the fire? Flowerpaw just didn't know anymore. Life was taking a turn she hadn't expected. If only she had the answeres she had been looking for. Flowerpaw pulled away from her thoughts for a moment and realized where she was.

The lake.

Flowerpaw was at the lake, the laps gently hitting her paws. A tear escaped her eye. If only she could go back to the day she was born. If only there had been a way to stop all of this. Flowerpaw opened her eyes and stared down at her reflection in the water. She was so much different from how she had been a moon ago. Now her pelt shone in a sunset-orange, with a silvery line going down her face and stomache. Her under-tail fur was mousey brown, as were the lines outlining the silvery colour. Her eyes... They were no longer amber. Now her eyes shone in the amazing colour of blue. It seemed like they had changed as she grew older, which made her happy.

In her reflection the moon shone directly behind her head, making a silver ring encircle her. The moon is so beautifull, thought Flowerpaw. To her, the moon was a shining sphere of hope on which the clans could rely on. It represented peace at the gatherings, it stopped dangerous battles before they could go to far, and it watched over the clans as they slept, watching for harm.

"My first child will be named Mooncub," whispered Flowerpaw. As she finished saying those words, a star shot across the sky. Flowerpaw smiled inwardly. Perhaps that was a sign from StarClan. Or maybe it was a sign from The Land of Endless Fox. Flowerpaw didn't know. What she did know was that it meant something. It meant something that Flowerpaw needed to know.

Flowerpaw looked back to the water. Now two reflections stared back at her. One was herself, while the other one was...

"Who are you?" Flowerpaw asked, turning to face where the other reflection was supposed to be coming from. No one was there. Flowerpaw looked back to the water. There was still two reflections. Flowerpaw looked at the second reflection for a moment or two before it spoke.

"I am Quicksilver," the reflection said in a serious voice. "I am the one who runs across the sky every now and then, granting wishes and dreams." Flowerpaw tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was this the star she had seen shoot across the sky? If so, did that mean her wish to become a leader and a queen would come true?

"So my wish will come true," Flowerpaw whispered. At this Quicksilver smirked.

"Not without a price," he grinned. Flowerpaw was instantly filled with fear. What did he mean? Not without a price? Would she have to give up something dear to her?

"What is the price?" Flowerpaw asked, her voice calm and collected, unlike her thoughts. Quicksilver laughed.

"The price is three who are dear to you," he said, grim humor underlying his voice. Flowerpaw's fear increased, only now it showed.

"Who?!!" screamed Flowerpaw as Quicksilver's reflection started to fade. "Who will I lose?" Before he could answere, Quicksilver disappeared. Flowerpaw sunk to the ground in sadness. She was going to lose three who were dear to her and she couldn't stop it. All this just for the chance to be a queen and a leader.

A rustle in the bushes made Flowerpaw turn around. Who was there made her gaze soften. It was a young kit, about three months old. It seemed alone, afraid, and it's hind leg seemed to be injured. The kit had a silver pelt and wide blue eyes.

"Don't be afraid I won't bite," soothed Flowerpaw. the kit slowly crept forward.

"Why did you kill my momma?" the young kitten asked. At this Flowerpaw was surprised. Killed? She wouldn't kill a she-cat with kits!

"I think you have mistaken me for another," whispered Flowerpaw. The kitten nodded.

"Well, can you be my mother then?" the kit asked. Flowerpaw smiled.

"I am quite young, but I can pretend to be your mother," Flowerpaw said to the kitten.

"Thank you," the young kit mewed gratefully.

"Can I ask what your name is then?" Flowerpaw asked. The kitten thought for a moment before answering.

"I believe my name is Moon," the kitten mewed. Flowerpaw's eyes widened. So here was part of her wish. Now all she could do was wait and hope those disasters didn't come true.

"Well, Moon," chatted Flowerpaw after a moments silence. "Should we head over to the camp I live in?" Moon's eyes widened in fear.

"Are there more like you there?" she asked in a frightened mew.

"Only one, and she is harmless," smiled Flowerpaw. The kit gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good," she mewed.

"I just have on condition," smiled Flowerpaw. Moon nodded. "From now on your name is Moonkit, okay?" The young kit took a small moment before she replied.

"Okay" whispered Moonkit before following Flowerpaw back to ThunderClan camp.

Things were starting to get out of the control of Flowerpaw, Firepaw, and Foxpaw. But the worst was still to come. Soon, soon they would be faced with the final decision.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meow! I loved writing that one! Flowerpaw has such a mysterious life....Now it is time to answer DryBlanket101's VERY long review.... First off, Jayfeather isn't blind because he didn't get chased off the edge of a cliff from some over grown fox cubs *cough cough* Now, of course Firestar would reward the three for breaking the rules! Thornclaw's patrol was out on one mission; to kill the fox cubs before they became a problem. Simple as that! If it weren't for Jayfeather and his siblings, the fox would be needlessly killed. YOU ARE DUMB DRYBLANKET101!!! Baby fox arent called kits! They are called kits, cubs, or pups! So cubs is VERY suitable for them!!! Besides, just because Whitewing volunteered to nurse them didnt mean she fully accepted them! She named him Foxcub so that he would be constantly reminded that he was a different species. Now, since I am done answering a VERY dumb review, I have to finish writing this bottom thing! Oh and I am now on good terms with Kingdom Nice...Okay, everyone who reviews gets a Moonkit plushie!!! **


End file.
